


hit sound

by xmhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmhao/pseuds/xmhao
Summary: Mingyu just wants to make Minghao scream.





	hit sound

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW.... IT IS.... almost 4 in the morning lmaofhsjhdj....
> 
> i uh... don’t know what came over me.... i was bored i guess??? just felt like writing gyuhao smut even tho i have a bunch of other wips that desperately need my attention?????? but it’s Fine everything is Fine...
> 
> anyways pls enjoy this garbage uwu
> 
> (this was also all written on my phone so i’m sorry if the formatting and everything is bad n ugly...)
> 
> (ALSO un-beta’d and not read over even once blah blah the usual lmao)

Mingyu is keeping up a steady pace, fucking into Minghao from behind, Minghao on all fours, just the way Mingyu likes him. They’ve been at it for a little bit now, Mingyu is working up a sweat, the burning pleasure in his gut too good. The slick slide of his cock in and out of Minghao’s tight hole driving him crazy, like it always does. The sound of Mingyu’s grunts echoes in the bedroom. It’s the only sound playing in Mingyu’s ears, really. 

Mingyu met Minghao through mutual friends some months ago. Even in the loud bar atmosphere, Minghao was very soft spoken. He didn’t have much to say the entire night, but Mingyu still found himself following him back to Minghao’s apartment. To this day, Mingyu wouldn’t exactly call them friends, they just like to hit each other up every once in awhile if they were feeling horny. Mingyu likes this little arrangement they have going on. Minghao isn’t clingy, there’s never any of that post-sex awkwardness, never wants to talk about “feelings”. And the sex. Mind-blowing. 

But there is one thing that bothers Mingyu. Just a tiny bit. It’s not even a big deal or anything. Minghao is a quiet lay, makes little to no noise. Maybe a sigh every now and then, if Mingyu is lucky. Whether he’s purposely trying to hold it in or if it’s just part of his soft demeanor, Mingyu doesn’t know. Mingyu just wishes Minghao would let go with him, at least once. He wants to hear him moan, wants to know that Minghao feels as good as he does when they fuck. Well, obviously it must be good for Minghao if he’s willing to keep up this affair with him. But Mingyu wants to hear it. Needs to feel validated. Needs to know in the moment that Minghao enjoys getting fucked by Mingyu. 

So today is the day Mingyu is going to wring out a moan, or even a curse or two, from Minghao. Or maybe, just maybe, he can get Minghao to scream his name. 

Yeah, Mingyu wants to hear Minghao yell out his name in intense pleasure. Wants to know that Minghao is thinking about him and only him when he comes. 

Maybe it’s a bit weird and selfish, maybe Mingyu is a bit narcissistic, but he wants Minghao’s head to be filled with nothing but Mingyu when they’re together like this. 

Mingyu brings his hips to a sudden stop and pulls all the way out, leaving Minghao’s ass bare and open. 

“Wh-“

Before Minghao can even get a word out, Mingyu’s tongue is piercing itself straight into Minghao’s hole, with no warning whatsoever. 

Minghao gasps and grabs onto the sheets underneath him, the linen getting twisted in his fists. 

Mingyu spears his tongue as deep as he can into Minghao’s hole, flicks the tip of it back and forth, pressing against Minghao’s inner walls. 

Minghao is breathing noticeably heavier now, but still seems to be holding back, to Mingyu’s dismay. 

He’ll just have to try a little harder. 

Mingyu slides his tongue out, slowly, so Minghao can feel every bit of it. He then runs the tip of his tongue along the outer rim of Minghao’s entrance. Soft and teasing. Minghao’s grip on the sheets has loosened a bit, but now he seems to be biting on his lip to muffle the noises that threaten to escape. 

Mingyu is not having that one bit.

Mingyu reaches over and grabs onto Minghao’s rock-hard cock, making Minghao jump at the sudden contact. He strokes it slowly, with a light grip, not nearly enough to get Minghao off. He keeps up this easy, even pace on Minghao’s length, all while placing small bites along the perfect curves of Minghao’s ass. Minghao shudders at the combined feeling of pain and pleasure, but doesn’t utter a single sound, knows what Mingyu is trying to do, but refuses to give in. 

Fine, two can play at that game. 

Mingyu’s mouth continues its journey along the smooth expanse of skin, biting marks into the blank canvas. Runs his tongue over some spots lightly, just enough to raise goosebumps. Once he finally reaches Minghao’s hole again, Mingyu licks a long stripe right down the center. Minghao’s gaping hole clenches at the feeling, his body shaking a bit with want, with need. 

Mingyu smiles, can taste victory on the tip of his tongue, among other things (namely Minghao).

Mingyu immediately plunges his tongue back into Minghao, slurps away obnoxiously, doing whatever he can to spike up the pleasure. It seems to be working from the way Minghao’s legs begin to shake, his hole tightening around Mingyu’s muscle, trying to keep as much of him inside as possible. 

Mingyu thrusts his tongue in and out, each dive in getting deeper and deeper until Mingyu has his entire mouth against Minghao’s entrance. As Mingyu’s tongue is flicking around deep inside Minghao, Mingyu hums, the vibrations sending waves throughout Minghao’s body. Minghao’s tight grip on the bed sheets is back now, the corners nearly coming off the bed. 

Minghao is panting heavily, sweat dripping off of his face and onto the bed. He’s close, Mingyu can tell. 

Mingyu takes his hand that was mindlessly stroking Minghao’s cock and tightens his hold, making Minghao gasp. Mingyu starts up a vicious pace, stroking up and down Minghao’s length ruthlessly. Minghao is leaking a steady stream of precome out onto the space below him, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth to cage in any noises. He doesn’t want to lose, doesn’t want to give Mingyu the satisfaction. 

But Mingyu is equally stubborn.

Mingyu brings his free hand to Minghao’s ass and thrusts three fingers straight into his entrance, right alongside his tongue. 

The sudden intrusion and fullness shocks Minghao to his core and he falls face forward onto the pillows, a long, loud moan ripping out of him. 

Bingo. 

Mingyu starts up a quick pace, driving his thick fingers deep into Minghao and pulling them almost all the way out before plunging them back in. He circles his tongue around Minghao’s sensitive entrance, all while rubbing away at the leaking head of Minghao’s cock with his palm. 

Minghao is a moaning mess now, all of the stimulation too much to handle at once. The side of Minghao’s face is pressed into a pillow, but Mingyu can hear the beautiful noises spilling out of his mouth clear as day. 

“F-Fuck,” Minghao whispers, barely audible. 

“Hm? What was that?”

Minghao groans, so overwhelmed by the pleasure that he can’t even give Mingyu a snarky reply. 

Mingyu holds back a chuckle and returns his focus back onto his original goal. To make Minghao scream his name. 

Mingyu crooks his fingers a bit, searching. He presses against a certain spot and it instantly has Minghao quivering, his cock twitching in Mingyu’s grasp. 

Ah, here we go. 

Mingyu brushes against the same spot a few more times, making Minghao gasp every now and then, before finally picking up a brutal pace and rams into Minghao’s spot head-on, repeatedly. 

“Ah, ah, _fuck_,” Minghao moans, reaching his hands out to grab onto something, anything. He settles for a nearby pillow and sinks his teeth into it, muffling himself. 

“C’mon, baby,” Mingyu says. “Let me hear your pretty voice.”

Mingyu’s actions come to a halt when suddenly, Minghao is flipped onto his back.

“H-“

Mingyu doesn’t give Minghao a chance to say a single word before his mouth engulfs Minghao’s entire cock in one go. 

“_Fuck_! Fuck fuck fuck,” Minghao cries out, hands immediately finding their way to Mingyu’s head, fingers latching onto his hair. 

Mingyu bobs his head up and down, attempting to get Minghao’s cock as deep down his throat as he can, which isn’t an easy feat considering Minghao’s cock is huge. 

So huge in fact that it has Mingyu choking within seconds, forcing him to pull off for air. Despite Mingyu’s failed attempt at deep throating, it seemed to rile Minghao up even more which is a success to Mingyu. 

Mingyu decides to stick with what he’s best at and licks around the head of Minghao’s cock, swirling his tongue into the slit and collecting the bead of salty precome there. 

Minghao’s legs are twitching uncontrollably now, he’s ready to burst at any second. 

Time for the big finale. 

Mingyu moves his mouth down along Minghao’s shaft until he gets to his balls. He brings one into his mouth and sucks on it like his life depends on it, switching between licking all over them and sucking. He takes his free hand and wraps it around Minghao’s cock, stroking it with a quick pace. He then resumes thrusting his fingers in and out of Minghao’s neglected hole, aiming for his spot every time. 

Minghao is downright screaming now, not even bothering with trying to contain it. The combined stimulation on his entire cock and his prostate are way too much for Minghao and before he knows it he’s reaching his peak. 

“Fuck, I’m coming,” Minghao cries out, hands gripping the sheets again, knuckles gone white. “I’m coming. Fuck, Mingyu, _Mingyu_!”

Minghao’s cock twitches in Mingyu’s grasp and Minghao bursts, thick ropes of come shooting out, covering his chest and Mingyu’s hand. His orgasm so powerful it nearly splattered onto his own neck. 

Fuck. 

Mingyu gets up and takes his own cock into his hand. The view before him is a lot to take in. Minghao had come so hard and intense that it’s taking him a minute to come back to Earth, so he’s laying outstretched on the bed completely spent, covered in his own come. This sight, combined with the lovely sound of Minghao screaming Mingyu’s name right before coming, will be fueling Mingyu’s future masturbation sessions for quite some time. 

One, two, three strokes and Mingyu is coming, his come spurting out onto Minghao’s cock and chest, the intensity of his orgasm taking him by surprise. Minghao saying his name in bed really did something to him. 

Mingyu falls onto the bed next to Minghao, thoroughly exhausted. Ah, the sheets are all sticky and wrinkled. Oh well, he’ll change them in the morning. As soon as he’s about to knock out, the sound of Minghao’s chainsaw-like snoring jolts him wide awake. 

What the fuck?

Mingyu looks over at Minghao and is met with a side of Minghao he has never seen before. 

Minghao’s mouth is wide open, drool spilling out down the side of his mouth, and his deafening snore is shaking the entire bed. 

Now this is a sound Mingyu can do without.

**Author's Note:**

> fuel my praise kink by giving me comments n kudos >:T
> 
> follow me on twitter @shuauwu !!!!!! <3


End file.
